Shin Hayata/Genin
Shin Hayata (Hayata Shin,晋早田) is a Chūnin level medical-nin from Konohagakure. Raised in a humble home, Shin aspires to have an adventurous life beyond the protective borders of Konoha and forge his own legend as a hero, idolising famous heroes like Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and the previous Kage. As a result, he trains become a skilled ninja and achieve his goals. Background Shin is the third son in a family of four sons. Coming from a family with a modest income, Shin was raised comfortably but never pampered in excess. From his childhood, his village sang praises of heroes who distinguished themselves in the Fourth Shinobi War; teenagers like Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, the heroic vigilante Densetsu Uchiha, the Five Kage, and even Jōnin like Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy. While he never excelled particularly in any given combat field, Shin was determined to forge his own reputation as a hero in the future. This led to a slow, but nevertheless consistent growth of character and skill, mainly done silently. While his prowess was usually overlooked in favour of prodigies in his class, or students who exhibited incredible skill in the main three topics (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and/or Genjutsu), Shin did not despair. He consistently studied and honed his skills, gradually gaining insight on his powers before trying new things. Shortly before his Chūnin Exams, Shin began studying Medical Ninjutsu after being inspired by the work of combat medics. Initially he only studied this, and had absolutely no practice whatsoever. In the Chūnin Exams, Shin finally showcased his skills, making it past the first two Phases of the Exam, demonstrating remarkable skill. Personality Shin is a naturally warm and understanding individual. Slow to anger, he prefers to look at every angle of a predicament before jumping to a conclusion. Shin spends his time helping people in the village when he's not at the hospital. Towards his patients, he displays his caring nature. Despite the praise he receives for his skills in medical ninjutsu, Shin doesn't let these praises turn him into someone arrogant. In fact he uses these praises as motivation to live up to his reputation, and improve upon his abilities every day. To add to his humble repertoire, Shin is also a very patient young man, willing to take time and not rush matters. Shin is also very devoted to his profession, never giving a second thought to put his life on the line to save others. His courageous attitude on the field have earned him the respect of many of the ninja he grew up to idolise. Appearance Shin has long straight hair which is usually left loose, and large eyes. He has delicate features and also possesses a slender build. Although he is thin, he is fit due to his frequent exercising rituals. Shin is slightly tall, and often wears a blue jacket over a white tshirt and long beige pants. He also usually can be seen carrying a backpack with a Red Cross on it, a medikit of sorts. Abilities A late bloomer, Shin is actually a man of remarkable talent. His silent nature and habit of avoiding the spotlight however lead to his abilities been less recognised as a whole by everyone else. However lack of recognition is by no means to be taken as lack of skill, and Shin bears testament to this. Mainly focusing his attention on ninjutsu Shin is very proficient with the field. Ninjutsu Earth Release Medical Ninjutsu Other Skills Stats Quotes Trivia